A plug-in connector part of this kind comprises a housing part that is made of a first material, and at least one plug-in element, arranged on the housing part, for electrically contacting the mating plug-in connector part.
In a plug-in connector part known, for example, from DE 10 2013 102 823 A1 in the form of a charging plug, two plug-in portions are formed on a housing part, each having an opening, within which a plurality of plug-in elements are arranged. The pin-shaped plug-in elements each have an electrical contact element in the plug-in opening in order to electrically contact an associated mating plug-in connector part in the form of a charging socket. For the plug-in connection of the plug-in connector part to the mating plug-in connector part, the plug-in connector part is inserted into associated insertion openings in the mating plug-in connector part by means of the plug-in portions on the housing part such that the electrical contact elements on the plug-in elements engage with associated mating contact elements in an electrically contacting manner and charging currents can thus be transmitted between the charging plug and the charging socket.
A charging plug of this kind can be arranged, for example, on a charging cable that is used for electrically connecting a charging station to an electric vehicle, i.e. an electrically powered vehicle. For a charging process, the charging plug is inserted, for example, into a charging socket on the electric vehicle such that charging currents can be transmitted from the charging station to the electric vehicle.
A plug-in connector part of this type, designed as a charging plug, for example, is subject to wear during normal use and is exposed to high mechanical loads. If, for example, a plug-in connector part is dropped, impact forces act in particular on the outer contours of the plug-in connector part, for example on plug-in portions that are formed on the housing and within which the plug-in elements for making electrical contact are arranged. Because the housing of a plug-in connector part is generally made of plastics material, damage may be thus be sustained if the plug-in connector part is dropped.
In addition, in particular if the plug-in connector part is used outside, the environmental conditions may also lead to material changes in the housing of the plug-in connector part if the housing is made e.g. of plastics material, which may impair the strength of portions of the housing.
There is thus a need for a plug-in connector part that is protected from wear and poor handling.
In a plug-in connector part known from DE 196 50 099 C2, a seal holder is arranged on a front edge on a plug-in portion of a housing part, which holder has a circular projection made of metal for protecting a connection end of the plug-in portion of the plug-in housing.